


Gorgeous

by Brookeks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (kinda), (unknowingly), Alcohol, Barry is Crushing Hard On Len, College AU, Dorks in Love, Fanfiction Based Off On A Song, Iris And Cisco Play Matchmaker, Kissing, Len Is Also Crushing Very Hard On Barry, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Past Barry Allen/Oliver Queen - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeks/pseuds/Brookeks
Summary: Barry has a massive crush on the college’s ice hockey star and fellow classmate, Leonard Snart. His friends suspect Len feels the same and try to get Barry to make a move. If only he would be able to talk to his crush properly without turning into a rambling mess. Luckily for him, Len finds it very endearing and isn’t any better when it comes to flirting.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I’m back with a new ficlet. I got the idea to write this based off on [Taylor Swift’s song Gorgeous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUoe7cf0HYw). Since the first time I listened to it, my mind goes “tHiS dEsCrIbEs CoLdFlAsH sO wElL” so, yeah, here you go. But really though, I highly suggest you listen to this song, because. I hope you’ll like it! (Rated mature for some making out at the end.)

 

“For God’s sake, Barry, just go and _talk_ to him.”

“No, no, no, no, no, Iris. You don’t get it, I just… I want to, but I _can’t_.” He clutched his Pina Colada as if it was a lifeline. Maybe chucking it in one go wouldn’t be the best idea, though.

“Barry, you’ve already talked to him plenty of times. Chemistry? Physics?”

“Yeah, but that’s during lessons. It’s always school-related. I mean, we only talk when he… wants something. Or needs to know something. But, now, talking at a party? I don’t think he even wants to be seen with me.”

“This is rubbish, and you know it.”

“Who are you guys talking about?”

Barry felt like groaning loudly. Or face-palming. Even better yet, maybe he should just go outside, take a cab home, go to bed and never get up again. Then he wouldn’t have to endure his inevitable doom and public humiliation he was sure was coming if Iris would manage to convince him and he’d actually talk to him.

“No, wait, let me guess,” Cisco said and turned to Barry. He was positively smirking and Barry had no doubt he knew exactly what was going on. “Captain Cold.”

Now this time, he couldn’t suppress the groan. Iris snickered. “Why d’you keep calling him by this stupid nickname?”

“So it _is_ Cold! Also, don’t lie to my face Barry Allen, I know you love the nicknames. And especially Cold’s.”

“No, no, I don’t.” But it was a bold-faced lie and all three of them knew it.

“So, what is it this time that has you so smitten and swooning? His eyes? His leather jacket? His tight jeans and his ass? Or his generally handsome and rugged looks?”

Damn all of it. He emptied his cup in one go and already took off towards the bar before he had swallowed the last drop of his cocktail. But, of course, Cisco and Iris followed him. Barry didn’t know why he had expected otherwise.

“Look, Barr, I’m totally with Iris here. Ever since you broke up with Oliver—”

“Hm, already while he was with Oliver—”

“—you’re totally right, thank you—while you still were together with Oliver, you developed this massive crush on Snart. Like, it was even worse than when you first met Ollie.”

“That’s not true.”

“I didn’t mean you cheated on him. I know you’d never. But, honestly, that relationship wasn’t…”

“Yeah, I know. Not really a relationship. More simple, occasional fucking and me not trying to get angry at him for falling for Felicity. I mean, they really are good for each other. And I love Felicity.”

“Exactly. And you and Snart have always gotten on well. If you can call riling each other up before a game of his or before you have track run and getting off on the thrill is what you can call getting on well.” The girl behind the bar handed Barry a Margarita, which he chucked again, earning him risen eyebrows from both his friends. But they didn’t comment, not even when he asked for another.

“Look, Barry, all we’re saying this that maybe your chances with Leonard aren’t so bad.” Iris placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him this look. The look that was so full of sympathy and understanding. He hated it. But he still was grateful for the comfort. “Maybe you should just… try. You don’t have to ask him out, mind you, but get talking outside college would be a great start. Especially if you’re not understating things and you guys really only talk about school stuff.”

“The problem is not that I don’t want to talk to him. I can’t, Iris. It’s like, I look into his face and every word I prepared to say… my mind goes blank. It’s as if he’s putting a spell on me.”

She let out a laugh, then broke into a song. “ _You’re so gorgeous, I can’t say anything to your face. Just look at your face_.”

“Did you—did you really just—”

“Yep, I did.”

Barry stared at Cisco, unbelieving, while Iris was cackling like mad. Of course, she’d find his misery funny.

“It’s… not like that.”

“Dude, you know I’m not exactly Taylor’s biggest fan, but this song is basically your anthem.”

“No—”

“ _Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine, I feel like I might sink and drown and die_ ,” Iris sang, “it so totally is.”

“No,” Barry shook his head fervently. “I just died and went to hell, that’s the only explanation this is happening right now.” The only thing worse would be Len overhearing this conversation.

“What’s Barry’s anthem?”

Shit, fuck, nononono, mission abort, holy fucking hell—

Of course it had to happen. He really should have knocked on wood, mentally, at least.

“Oh, hi Leonard!” Iris said in an overly cheery voice that didn’t fool anyone and had Len raising his eyebrows. “That was just some silly thing… I mean, did you notice how Barry blushes this bright shade of red every time he talks to someone he has a crush on?”

Oh, no, this was going in a very wrong direction.

“And starts rambling like a lunatic? Or says nothing at all and keeps staring open-mouthed—”

Okay, no, that was it. Barry lunged forward and tried to cover her mouth with his hand, but growing up together had the disadvantage that she knew him too well.

“—open-mouthed at the person he crushes on, not getting a single word out?”

“Iris!”

Len chuckled, and the sound was like music to Barry’s ears. He dared to turn away from his best friend and cast a quick look at Len—and his breath was immediately taken away. Maybe Cisco was right. This guy did things to him and his mind, he was so cool it made Barry hate him so much—

Fuck, now he was starting to do that, too.

“My, it’s hard not to notice. Right, Scarlet?”

“I… I don’t know what you mean—I mean, this is… well…” Len quirked his right eyebrow, and damn him for being one of the people who are able to raise only one of their eyebrows. Damn him for having so gorgeous, _ocean blue eyes_ , for simply being so goddamn gorgeous. “Oh, fuck this.”

Len just laughed, his face lighting up in a way it only does when he and Barry were edging each other on before a game. Well, before Len has a game of ice hockey and Barry comes ~~to cheer him on~~ to annoy him and see him fail, or when Barry is running track and Len comes to watch.

 _Len_. Barry still can’t believe he calls him that. And can’t believe Len offered him that name.

“But, to be honest, you look adorable when you are flustered like this, Barry.”

“I, ehm, thank you.” The bottom of his cup looked lovely tonight.

Len chuckled again. Barry felt like he could melt from the sound alone. “So, how do you like the party?”

“It’s… good so far, I guess.” He threw his friends a pleading look only to realize the traitors had abandoned him.

Just fucking great. Now Len would definitely find out how big of a crush Barry had on him. His filter was even more trashed after he had a few.

“You guess?”

“Yeah, well, you know. It’s a party. I don’t really have been to too many to compare it to, so, yeah. But, from my limited expertise, I can say I like it?”

“What? As Oliver Queen’s boyfriend, the notorious party boy, you haven’t been to many parties?” Barry knew Len was just teasing him, was saying this to annoy him. But it annoyed Barry with how much ease he was saying this. Too much ease. He wasn’t even bothered.

Hell, he really should stop drinking so many cocktails.  He was turning into a crazy, jealous-y kinda idiot, with the emphasis on the idiot part. “ _Ex_ -boyfriend,” he clarified, though, “and no. He took me to one of his parties, once. All the other times he was running his own club.”

Something flashed in Len’s eyes, something like wonder and satisfaction, but it was gone too fast and Len had smoothed his features out again. “Right, I remember. He bought one.”

“Yeah. Can we, um, maybe not talk about him?”

Len shrugged. “Sure. What else do you want to talk about, then?”

“Oh, well, I don’t know. The weather?” Another chuckle from Len. “Or, how do you like the party?”

“Apart from the fact that my sister, still a freshman, is throwing it? Quite well. Only that you haven’t talked to me all evening, which I’m taking as an insult and will forever hold against you.”

“Well, you should rather take this as a compliment, Len.”

Had he really just said that? Oh, God.

“That you talk to everyone here but me?” Now he laughed, the corners of his lips literally turning upwards, teeth fleshing laugh. “Also, that my magnetic field is a little too strong?”

“Oh, God, please no. Not you, too!” He buried his face in his hands in exaggerated humiliation. Though he really felt like maybe the earth could open up now and swallow him whole, that wouldn’t be too bad.

“Hey.” He felt a light, cool touch on his wrist and felt Len pull his hands away. “No need to hide that adorable blush or that beautiful face from me. I’m just messing with you.”

 This only made Barry blushing even more. “That I can tell.”

But Len didn’t let go of his wrist but instead let his hand slide lower towards his palm as if he wanted to link his fingers with Barry’s.

For the first time, Barry noticed how close they were standing. Maybe only a foot was separating them from each other. He could smell Len’s cologne, the fresh but also the bitter smell of lemon and… sandalwood? He even could feel the heat radiating from him.

Len was watching him carefully, his eyes never leaving Barry’s face. Offering one of his seldom eye contacts.

Slowly, Barry felt Len’s palm pressing against his own, his long, slender fingers still cautious and outstretched, as if he was unsure if he was allowed to take Barry’s hand.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never, right? “Maybe you should think about the consequence of touching my hand in a darkened room.” And, maybe, Len did like him, too. A little at least.

He flexed his fingers and wrapped them around Len’s, and inside, his stomach was performing saltos.

Len offered him a small smile, but relief and… happiness was written all over his face. “Maybe I should. Depending on how this is all going to work out.”

“How do you want it to?”

“How do _you_ want it to?”

“That’s not fair! You can’t answer my question with a question!” The chuckle that earning him was worth the tension and insecurity.

Len licked his lips, and Barry couldn’t help but drop his gaze. Those lips, damn, those lips. He wanted to kiss those lips and taste those lips and see those lips wrapped around his—

Okay, stop, that thought right there before that would get him a hard-on.

“Maybe,” Len said, and his gaze was equally dropped onto Barry’s lips, “we could go outside for a few minutes. Or there’s this other room, just over there, then we’d have some peace and quiet where we could talk—”

“Let’s take the room.”

“Yeah.”

Wriggling through the masses of people on the dance floor was a struggle, but the second Len closed that door behind them and the room shut out almost all of the noise, it didn’t matter. Not when Len was looking at him like that, like _he_ was the gorgeous and irresistible one.

“What do you want, Barry?”

“I… I want…”

“Tell me.”

There were standing so close, he only had to lean forward by an inch or so and he would finally taste those divine lips.

“I want to…”

“… yeah?”

His breathing was coming hard, and he felt like he would explode from the tension in the room. “I… want you.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” he heard Len say before he crashed their lips together.

It was unlike he ever had imagined it, unlike the rough and hot and brutal kind of way he imagined their first encounter to be, maybe after one of Len’s games, after he had won. Nor was it the gentle and almost tentative way to kiss someone for the first time, when you’re unsure of what your partner likes.

No, it was like they did it for the hundredth time already, they fit together seemingly and so perfectly. Len’s tongue licked along the edge of his mouth, and with a groan, Barry opened it to let him in, simultaneously pulling him closer by his shirt. Their kiss deepened, and he felt Len’s fingers caressing his cheek while also fisting his fair, making him moan more loudly than before.

“Fuck, Scarlet.”

“Len…”

They came together again and slowly, Len walked him backwards towards the sofa that was standing in the corner of the room (convenient, Barry’s mind supplied), pushing Barry down and crowding above him, his right elbow planted next to Barry’s face, while his other hand caressed his sides until he found the hem of Barry’s sweater and slipped underneath it. Barry had his arms wrapped around Len’s shoulders and was pulling him towards him as close as humanly possible.

Len broke them apart, but his mouth never left Barry’s skin. Slowly, he traveled downwards, prepping kisses on his cheek and jawline, until he had found that one spot on Barry’s throat, and he sucked at the skin, making Barry’s eyes roll backward in his skull out of pleasure.

The first buckle of hips came from Barry, and the drag of his erection against Len’s, even though it was through for layers of clothing, it felt divine; so incredible he did it again and got a small grunt out of Len. But Len’s fervent kissing slowed until he was dropping lazy pecks onto Barry’s lips.

“As much as I’d really like to see where this is going, I think I don’t want my first-time sex with you on a dirty couch in Mick’s apartment.”

Barry’s breath hitched. “Your… first time with me? Does this mean… you want it, too?”

The look Len gave Barry could only be described as “are you kidding me” with an extra portion of disbelief. “What exactly about this,” he rolled his hips, dragging he front of his jeans along Barry’s, causing him to moan ( _again_ ), and making sure he could very much feel how hard Len’s dick was, “makes you think I don’t want to sleep with you?”

“I don’t know, just… the insecurity, I guess. Not that someone so perfect like you would ever know how it feels to have a crush on someone so unattainable.”

Len snorted. “Oh, please. Sure, whatever you say. But to make that clear, yes, I want to have sex with you, and lots of it. I’ve fantasised about it too long.”

“You… you did?”

“Of course, Barry. Have you looked at you?” He pressed a kiss onto Barry’s mouth. “You are the gorgeous one.”

“Says the man who’s practically sex on legs.” As soon as those words had left his mouth, he was blushing, hard. But Len roared with laughter and kept kissing him again, so it was worth it.

“So what do you say? I’d really like to take you out sometime.”

He nodded. “I’d really like that.” Barry was sure the smile on his face was positively sappy. But Len didn’t look better with his smirk and yet hopeful eyes. “Say, tomorrow?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Great.” The smiles turned into kisses, and some making out, and some heavier making put until both of them were left breathless and on the verge of cuming into their pants and Barry was pretty sure he had a new collection of hickeys that would make Iris’s eyes turn round. But it felt like the start of something new, something beautiful and powerful, and something that, despite Barry’s tendency to rush things, was worth of being taken slow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are love. And come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.itsbrookeks.tumblr.com)! ♥


End file.
